The Fandom Games
by Psycho-Stranger
Summary: Taking the characters from Doctor Who and making them fight to the death. Main idea from reading the Hunger Games, but twisted until no resemblance is shown. Don't read unless you want to cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't read this unless you want to curl up in a ball and cry. This story will be feels, wrapped in feels, baked in feels, and served with a side of feels. **

**I do not own anything you recognize. **

_You turn on your TV. Scrolling through the channels you are unable to find anything interesting. Then something catches your eye: The Fandom Games. You think you saw an advertisement for this several weeks ago and it looks fairly interesting. You click on it._

The screen is completely black. "Hello," calls a loud voice, "and welcome to the first ever Fandom Games. The Fandom Games will take characters from one of your favorite TV shows and make them fight to the death. Now lets meet our hosts."

Two people appear on the screen. You, being a fangirl, recognize them almost immediately. One is tall and thin with curly black hair and high cheekbones, his name appears on screen as Benedict Cumberbatch. The other shorter with blond hair and a sturdy build, his name is Martin Freeman. "Well Benny," Martin says, "Let's see how our contestants doing."

"Great idea Martin," Benedict says, smiling eerily.

The screen changed to an image of a tall gangly man with high cheekbones and sandy hair, wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie. He seems to be searching his jacket for something.

"The eleventh Doctor," the announcer booms.

He searches for a few more seconds before the scene changes to another man. This one is also tall, but his hair is shorter and lighter, and he seems far more disoriented and awkward. "Amy?!" He calls, "River?! Doctor?!" He keeps turning in frantic circles.

"Rory Williams!" The announcer cries excitedly.

The screen changes again. This one is a tall thin girl with long red hair. She is very pretty in your opinion. She just stands in the middle of the room looking rather stunned and disoriented. "Rory?" She whispers, so quietly the camera barely picks it up, "River? Doctor?"

"Amelia AKA Amy Pond," the announcer cries.

Now on screen is another woman. She is strongly built but thin. She has wildly curly hair and looks oddly calm after seeing the others panic.

"Melody Pond, more commonly known as River Song," the announcer says. You silently wonder if River is Amy's sister or something.

You almost expect that to be the last one, but another man appears on screen. He is tall and skinny with great hair. He seems sad in a way.

"The tenth Doctor!"

The next one looks exactly the same. But he is looking around. "Rose?" He asks, "Rose, where are you?"

"The tenth Doctors copy!"

A woman. Tallish with shoulder length copper hair. "Wherever I am you better let me the bloody hell out!" She yells.

"Donna Noble!"

Another woman. Tall with a dark complexion, she is really quite good looking. She is searching her jacket for something just like the eleventh Doctor.

"Martha Jones!"

Now a man. He is tall and handsome. With dark hair, an award winning smile, and blue eyes that are staring directly into the camera. It feels like he should make some offhand dirty remark, but he doesn't.

"Captain Jack Harkness!"

Another girl. Shorter with blonde hair. She is looking around confusedly. "Doctor?" She calls, "Mickey? Jack?"

"Rose Tyler!"

Another man. Tallish with a darker complexion. He seems almost as confused and awkward as Rory did, but not quite. "Rose?!" He yells, "Doctor?!"

"Mickey Smith!"

Another man. Tall, not quite as handsome as the other guys, strong build and buzz cut black hair. He stands stiffly in the center of the room. "Rose?" He calls once.

"The ninth Doctor!"

You wonder if there will be anymore but the screen switches back to Benedict and Martin. "Well Benny it seems this will be exciting," Martin says.

"Of course it will," Benedict says with that eerie smile, "Who doesn't want to see the characters of Doctor Who fight to the death?"

"I know I do," Martin says. They both laugh, and, as much as you love them, you almost want to punch them in their beautiful faces. "We'll be back," Martin says, "After these messages."

_The screen switches to a toothpaste commercial. You should change the channel. This show will kill you. It will rip out your heart and throw it in a blender. You should just change it right now. But you can't. Now you know who's competing. Now you have to see who lives. You blankly finish watching a Swiffer commercial and The Fandom Games come back on._

"Welcome back to The Fandom Games," Martin says, "Now guess what time it is."

"Time to explain the rules to the competitors?" Benedict asks jokingly.

Martin smiles. "Yes it is."

The screen flashes between the terrified competitors as the announcer says, "Competitors, step out of your chambers."

A door opens in each room and the competitors each tentatively step out. They are all in a larger room with four others on a small stage. There is an eight year old girl, a tall rather skeletal man, a short plump woman, and a gangly teenage boy.

The competitors all move towards each other. The eleventh Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River end up in one group. The tenth Doctor, his copy, Donna, Martha, Jack, and Rose in another. Leaving the ninth Doctor and Mickey. Nobody spoke. They just sort of held onto each other and stared at the four people on the stage.

"Competitors," the announcer calls, making them all jump, you have all been entered in a competition known as the Fandom Games." The competitors all look around confused. "In these games you will all be pitted against each other in a fight to the death."

Two of the girls scream and Amy yells, "Do we have any choice?!"

The announcer ignores them and keeps on talking. "On the stage in front of you are your trainers. Chloe Abrams." The eight year old girl. "James Rigger." The skeleton man. "Nelly Kennedy." The plump woman. "Vincent O'Hare." The teenage boy. "They will do their best to ensure their teams survival in the games. Now onto the choosing of the teams."

What looks like a fish bowl rises out of the stage. In it are twelve small strips of paper. Chloe steps forward and draws a strip.

"Dr. River Song," she says. She doesn't sound like a child, she sounds robotic. River reluctantly steps out of the crowd her hand holding tightly to her Doctors. Both of their faces are grim and dark as she walks forward to stand in front of Chloe.

James steps up next and swirls his hand in the dish, making a show of pulling out the next slip. Finally he draws one. "Captain Jack Harkness," His voice sounds like gravel or the scrape of the shovel one uses to dig their own grave.

Capt. Jack steps forward. His sexy smirk has turned into a grim line. He stands in front of James, looking like he wants to beat the crap out of someone.

Nelly is quick about choosing. Her hand is barely in the bowl for a second before her eerily happy voice rings out saying, "Donna Noble."

Donna steps forward strongly. Everything about her says 'they can take my life but they can't take my pride.' Though as she takes her place in front of Nelly, a tear rolls down her cheek.

Vincent is even faster then Nelly. You don't even realize he's reached in the bowl when he calls, "Mickey Smith."

Mickey has to be pushed forward to stand in front of the boy.

The ceremony continues like this. Chloe ends with River, Martha, and Nine. James has Jack, Rory, and Tens Copy. Nelly has Donna, Eleven and Rose. Vincent got Mickey, Amy and Ten. One by one each group is led away.

The screen switches back to Benedict and Martin. "Well that sure was exciting." Martin says in a cheerful voice.

"Yes it was," Benedict says, "and we'll be back after this short break."

_The screen switches to some odd commercial. Your gut twists. You should turn off your TV. You should change the channel. You should just walk away. You pick up your remote but find that you are unable to press any buttons. It feels as though a heavy weight has been set against you and will not be removed until you find out what happens. You sigh and set down the remote. One more commercial and The Fandom Games comes back on._

Benedict and Martin show up on the screen.

"Hello and welcome back to The Fandom Games," Martin says.

"Now," Benedict says, "Why don't we check in with our competitors as they discuss the situation with their trainers.

The screen shows a small room with a table. Around the table sit Chloe, River, Martha, and Nine.

"So," Chloe is saying, "Do you understand?" She is rather apathetic and bored for an eight year old.

River and Nine nod slightly while Martha shakes her head.

"I understand that," River says, "I just don't understand why us? If he's the ninth incarnation, then there had to be eight before him; why start at nine?"

"More people are interested in what happens after nine," Chloe explains, "Not as many people watch Classic Who anymore."

"What is Classic Who?!" Martha cries suddenly, "What is Doctor Who?!"

Chloe sighs and rests her head on her hand.

The screen switches to an identical room with James, Jack, Rory, and Tens Copy. The main difference with this room is Jack and James are punching each other while Tens Copy is trying to pull them apart and Rory stands to the side looking rather stunned. "How do we get out of here?!" Jack is yelling, "How?!"

Finally James manages to smash him into the table. They both stay there for a moment before James says, "You either die or win. That's it. If you die you're dead, if you win you go back to your life as it was." You forgot how his voice sends shivers down your spine.

"So you're saying," Rory says cautiously, "that even if someone dies in the game, they will still be there when you win."

"It's very hard to explain," James says.

"We've got time," Tens Copy says crossing his arms.

"No," James tells them, "You have twenty-four hours to prepare..."

He gets cut off as the screen switches to Nelly, Donna, Eleven, and Rose. "Now you know the basics," Nelly is saying, "How do you want to prepare?"

"How in the hell are we supposed to prepare?" Donna asks, "One second we're leading our regular lives and the next we're being told we have to kill each other on your weird TV show."

"You prepare yourself however you feel is necessary," Nelly says with what is supposed to be a sweet smile but just looks creepy.

"That's not very helpful," Rose says looking irritated.

"What say you Eleventh Doctor?" Nelly asks looking to the man who hasn't moved.

"Just call me Eleven if we're using numbers," the man says without moving.

Nelly nods. "Alright Eleven," she says, "What say you?"

Eleven looks up. His face is dark and sad.

the screen changes. You almost laugh at this one. Amy is holding Vincent by his shirt with Mickey by her side and Ten looking like he should be saying, 'Violence is not the answer.'

"Tell me what the hell is going on here," Amy yells.

"I've told you three times," Vincent cries.

"When can I see my husband?" Amy growls.

"Once you're in the arena," Vincent puts up his arms as though Amy is about to punch him in the face.

"What's the arena?" Mickey asks.

"I don't know," Vincent cries, "Nobody knows."

"Will it just be us in the arena?" Amy asks.

"No, there'll be monsters."

"What kind of monsters?" Mickey demands.

"Ones that you've faced before."

"A little more specific."

"I don't know, I never watched Doctor Who."

Amy glares at him for only one more second before releasing her grip on his collar and letting him fall to the floor. He lands and seems to melt to a puddle.

The screen flickers back to Benedict and Martin. "Who's your money on Martin?" Benedict asks good naturedly.

"I think I'm going to say Captain Jack," Martin says, "He was really beating the crap out of James.

"Well I'm going with Amy," Benedict replies, "She's tougher than she looks, that's for sure."

"Tune in next week to see what happens when your favorite characters enter the arena," the announcer cries, "until then, may the odds be ever in your favor."

_The end credits start to play. You feel the weight lift off your chest. You turn the TV off and sit for a moment. You hate yourself for thinking this, but you have to finish this show. You know who's playing, now you have to know who wins. As you watch the end credits you hear a familiar yet unbelievable noise outside. You run to the front door to see the all too familiar blue box, and a man with a bowtie stepping out._

**Read this. There is now a contest. Vote for who you want to die. It will be this way after each chapter. The person who gets the most votes will be killed off. I know, I'm a horrible person, have you looked at my username? Please vote and until next time, "May the odds be ever in your favor."**

**-Psycho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is late, I was at Sol Duc Hot Springs. This chapter will make you cry, I promise. If it doesn't then you are as heartless as Moffat.**

* * *

_You stare at the man in front of you. He brushes down his jacket and looks around. "This isn't Halfatorius," he says after a moment, then he sees you, "Where am I?" He asks._

_"Earth," you say. It is impossible, he is only a character on a TV show. "You can't be here," you say after a moment, "It's impossible."_

_"Anything is possible darling," He says._

_"You're not," you reply._

_He looks somewhat confused and hurt, then steps back into his blue box and is gone._

_Why didn't he stay? You wonder, doesn't he always stay? Doesn't he whisk you you away for adventures. The next morning you do an Internet search for the Fandom Games only to find that they don't exist. You can't figure it out. Was it all just a weird psychotic dream? When Tuesday rolls around again you search through the channels until you see it. The Fandom Games. It did exist. Just before you click you feel someone sit on the couch next to you. Turning you see the man from the week before. You don't bother questioning why he's there. You turn on the show._

* * *

"Hello!" the announcer calls, "and welcome to the second episode of The Fandom Games. Now to our hosts."

Benedict and Martin appear on the screen, smiling eerily like before. "Welcome back everybody," Martin says excitedly, "Do you remember where we were last time Benny?"

"I do," Benedict says, "Our competitors were just about to enter the arena."

"Do we know what the arena will be?" Martin asks.

"We do," Benedict replies, "But our audience doesn't. Shall we show them?"

"We shall," Martin tells him.

The screen shows shots of a room designed to look like the TARDIS main console room and hallways branching off. The camera zooms in on the console, instead of buttons and switches, it is inlaid with twelve weapons each with a name underneath it. The camera travels down several hallways showing offhand rooms, closed doors, and an impossible maze. Hallways branching into more hallways, yet always somehow leading back to the main console room.

"How about that?" Martin asks.

"Now why don't we see how our competitors react to this," Benedict cries.

Twelve circular panels slide back and the competitors rise into the room. They all stand shocked for a minute before the announcer calls, "You have now entered the Fandom Games!" River is the first to step forward. Straight in front of her is a gun with her name engraved underneath it. She picks it up. Slowly everybody takes her lead. Jack, Rose, Martha, and Mickey also have guns each with a different design, each Doctor has a sonic screwdriver, Amy gets a cutlas, Donna has what looks like a sonic but turns out to be a laser screwdriver, Rory simply has an eyepatch. After they each examine their devise and Rory puts on his eyepatch, they split into their groups and each Doctor starts sonic-ing things.

The camera pans into Nine and Mickey.

"Where the hell are we Doctor?" Mickey asks.

"We are definitely nowhere I know," the Doctor says.

"Do you think we're in a different universe again?" Mickey asks.

"Another universe?" the Doctor stops sonic-ing and looks shocked, "When did this happen?"

"Sorry," Mickey says, "That's my past, your future. I forgot."

"So all these people are my future?" the Doctor asks observing the crowd.

"Yeah," Mickey says with a nod. He looks at Eleven and his little family, the way he looks at them all, even though he doesn't know the eleventh Doctor, he can see exactly which one is him. "Every single person."

The camera switches to view the largest group.

"Do you think we're in my universe?" Ten's Copy asks.

"No," Ten and Jack say at the same time. They look at each other before Ten says, "I think we are outside of time-space or we are just copies of ourselves. How else would I be hanging around my past self."

Jack leaves the group to speak to Mickey and Nine as the girls crowd around the Doctors to see what they're doing.

The camera moves to the final group.

"What's going on Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Not for the first time, I don't know," the Doctor says with a cheesy grin.

"How can you be smiling?" Rory asks, "They say all but one of us is going to die."

"Seeing as there is no possible way that I can be in the same room as those two men," the Doctor says pointing to Nine and Ten, "I don't think any of this is actually real."

"Why those two?" River asks, she eyes Nine and Ten warily.

"They," the Doctor says taking Rory's eyepatch and sonic-ing it, "are my past regenerations."

River looks back at the Doctors and judges for a moment. "I think you're the best looking at least," she says with a shrug.

The screen flickers to Benedict and Martin. "Well that's all fine and dandy," Martin says.

"I'm just excited for the monsters," Benedict replies.

"And we'll see them," Martin says, "After these messages."

* * *

_Before the commercial can start the man sitting next to you is pointing his sonic screwdriver at the TV. It buzzes and he checks it. "That makes antisense," he says. He changes the channel then switches it back. "This show doesn't exist."_

_"Well what is it then?" You ask._

_"Where is your family?" He asks back._

_You think but you can't remember. You look at the pictures on the walls. You walk by them everyday, they show a family, your family, yet you can't recognize anyone._

_"I don't know," you say._

_The man turns towards you. His grey eyes flash as his points his sonic screwdriver at you. It tickles a bit, in your head. He checks it then looks back to you utter confusion in his eyes. He's about to say something when you hear the announcer. The Fandom Games, is back on. _

* * *

"Hello and welcome back," the announcer calls.

The screen switches to Benedict and Martin.

"Before the break you said something about monsters, didn't you Martin?" Benedict asks.

"Of course I did," Martin says, "Would you like to see some?"

"More than anything," Benedict replies.

The screen switches to show Amy and Rory traveling down one of the many hallways.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Rory asks.

"Yes," Amy says. She is distractedly playing with her cutlas.

"Why the sword?" Rory asks pointing at it.

"I don't know," Amy replies with a shrug, "Why the funny eyepatch?"

Rory laughs and kisses her cheek. They smile at each other before continuing.

"Here it is," Amy says stepping up to a door. She opens it to reveal a kitchen, but there's something off about it. You just can't quite remember what it is.

"Amy," Rory says warily, "What is that?"

"I don't know," she says. She turns to him and shakes her head in confusion. "Wait," she says, "What is what again?"

"That," Rory grabs her shoulders and turns her so that she see it. It's tall and thin with papery white skin that folds grotesquely across its face. It has no eyes and no nose, and only a hole for a mouth. It raises one hand with long slender fingers and points to them.

"Silence will fall," the voice doesn't seem to come from the speakers. It seems to emanate from inside your head.

Amy and Rory seem to feel the same way. They dive out of the room as though the creature is about to attack them. When nothing happens, Rory peeks back into the room. There is nothing there. "What was that thing?" He asks.

"What was what?" Amy asks, "Why are we sitting on the floor?" She shrugs and walks into the kitchen as though nothing ever happened. Rory looks at her as if she's crazy and cautiously follows her.

Ten, Eleven, and River are talking. Laughing. Nine joins them. Four Timelords, the only ones of their kind. Three of them the same person. Something moves outside of the room. Something robotic.

"Doctor!" Calls a robotic voice.

All except River jump to their feet.

"What is it? She asks, standing cautiously.

"A Timelords worst enemy," Nine says.

"What looks like a giant pepper shaker enters the room.

"A Dalek," Ten says.

"You're scared of a giant pepper shaker?" River asks with a smirk.

"When you put it that way it sounds silly," Eleven says.

"Enough of this talk," The Dalek cries, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Exterminate this," River says. She pulls out her gun and shoots the Dalek in its eyestalk.

Now blinded, the Dalek turns in circles screaming, "What have you done?! Timelord scum! Scum!"

River laughs at the silliness while the Doctors look at her surprised.

Benedict and Martin appear back on screen.

"Well this has all been fun," Martin says, "Hasn't it Benny?"

"Yes it has," Benedict replies, "Sadly we have to go to commercial."

"Don't worry," Martin cries, "we'll be back shortly."

* * *

_The man stands back up. You hadn't even realized that he sat down. He sonics you again and checks his screwdriver._

_"What's your name?" he asks._

_You open your mouth to answer but find that you don't know. You try as hard as you can to remember, but there's nothing there. "I don't know," you tell him._

_"What was your childhood like?" he asks._

_You should be able to answer this but you can't, you scan the walls. There are pictures of you on the walls, but you don't remember of them being taken. Your entire memory is gone. Just gone. It's as if you just popped randomly into existence. It doesn't make sense. You look back to the TV. You can remember everything about Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin, and Harry Potter, but you can't remember your own name. Do you even have one?_

_The announcer sounds on the TV, The Games are on._

* * *

"Welcome back everyone," Benedict calls.

"Should we tell them what happens next?" Martin asks.

"Let's let them figure it out ourselves," Benedict smiles an eerie smile.

The screen switches to Rose, Mickey, and Tens Copy. Rose stands with Tens Copy's arm around her waist while Mickey leans against another wall.

"You know we have a nice life," Rose says to Mickey, "It's different without you, but good."

"Do you have kids?" Mickey asks, "Or are you saving that?"

"We don't know yet," Tens Copy says, "We aren't even sure if we can."

Jack joins them. "What're you talking about?" he asks, eyeing the arm around Rose's waist.

"Nothing much," Mickey replies, "Just the parallel universes and what's gone on since we got separated."

"Aw," Jack says, "Does anyone want to hear what I've been up to?"

"Let me guess," Rose says with a smile, "Screwing anything that lets you."

"That just means everything," Jack says. They all laugh.

Suddenly heavy footsteps are heard in the hall outside. A large metal man stands in the doorway.

"Cyberman!" Mickey screams.

"You will be upgraded," the Cyberman cries.

Everyone pulls their guns, and Tens Copy pulls out his screwdriver. A gun comes out of the Cyberman's hand. The robot aims at the nearest person, Rose. There is a small whining noise as the gun is about to shoot. In the millisecond it takes before the bullet hits her, someone jumps in front of it. As soon as the form hits the ground the Cyberman disappears. Rose kneels over Mickey's crumpled form. Blood is beginning to blossom across his shirt. He looks up at her.

"I al- always l- loved you," he stutters, "w- win for m- me."

Rose watches as the light leaves his eyes. "Mickey?" she says quietly, then she screams, "MICKEY!" Tears are streaming down their faces. A figure appears in the doorway. Martha, followed by Donna, followed by everyone else. They all stand in the small room. Mourning the death, realizing just how real this all is. The game has changed, and it can never be the same again.

The screen switches to Benedict and Martin. They are still smiling.

"This has been an exciting episode," Martin says.

"I sure thought so," Benedict says.

"Are you excited for next time?" Martin asks.

"Definitely," Benedict says, "Well thats all for now. We'll see you next Tuesday, for The Fandom Games."

* * *

_You turn off the TV and wipe the tears away from your face. You had never particularly liked Mickey, but his death, the way it changed everything. Looking around you see the Doctor is gone. You here the sound of the TARDIS outside. You stand and sprint, just in time to see the last trace of it fade away. You want to scream to him, make him take you with. You don't. You step back inside, and ponder why nothing makes sense._

* * *

**Mwahaha. Should I work with Moffat? I think yes. Sadly I actually burst into tears whilst writing this. Don't forget to vote off another character, I will make sure that their death puts you tender heart in a blender to watch it spin around in a beautiful oblivion. Yah. Seeya next Tuesday.**

**-Psycho**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, i've had a lot of questions about some of the time-lines. This chapter should clear things up. **

**This is also probably going to be the shortest chapter, hopefully.**

* * *

_The next week passes by painfully slowly. You wonder if the Doctor will return. You hope he will return. You think he left because of what they did. What whoever made this horrific abomination did. Yet you feel as though you have to keep watching. You have to see what happens next. You have to see the next to die. You tried to research the show again, but still nothing comes up. Instead you look up the actors (including Benedict and Martin) but they're all working on things. You feel like you're going crazy. Are you?_

_Tuesday rolls around. You flick through the channels when you see it. You try not to click on it but you can't help it. It's as if something is drawing you to it._

* * *

The screen shows two new hosts. It's James Rigger and Chloe Abrams.

"We're sorry to say that Benny and Martin will no longer be joining us on The Fandom Games," the eight year old girl says with that robotic voice. She flashes an evilly toothy grin.

"Lucky you," James says, "We'll be taking their place." His voice is still six feet under, and he looks like he should be to.

"Now we've got a big announcement," Chloe says with a smile.

"Why don't we let Amy tell them," James interrupts.

"Good idea," Chloe replies.

The scene changes. Amy is crying in Rory's arms. They are alone in a small room.

"It's alright," Rory is saying as he runs his fingers through her hair, "it's alright."

"No it's not," Amy sobs, her shoulders shaking, "it's not alright."

"We'll get through this," Rory assures her.

"Only one of us can," Amy cries.

"Then I'll make sure you do," Rory says.

Hearing him say this only makes Amy sob even harder. There is a small knock at the door, and River walks in. Amy steps away from Rory and quickly wipes her eyes.

"What's wrong?" River asks, her concern showing on every inch of her body.

"Nothing," Amy says, straightening up, "It's nothing."

"C'mon Sweetie," River says taking her shoulders, "sometimes it's good to cry."

"Before I tell you," Amy says brushing Rivers hands away, "I have to know: Which River are you?"

River seems a bit taken aback by the question. She thinks for a moment before saying, "I've only just met you, but from the way our Doctor talks to me, I believe you've known me for a while."

Amy thinks for a minute. Her hands settle on her belly and tears well up in her eyes. She throws her arms around Rivers neck and starts crying. What she says is quiet, but it seems to reverberate through the silence that follows.

The scene switches to show everyone else in the main console room. Rose is sitting with Tentoo, Ten, and Nine. They seem to be reminiscing. Martha and Jack are doing the same. Leaving Donna and Eleven to get to know each other.

River walks in. It is obvious she just came from comforting Amy seeing as her shoulder is wet and she is on the verge of tears. As she makes her way over to Eleven, all eyes are drawn to her. She whispers in his ear and his eyes widen. A look of sheer horror and pain spreads across his face.

"You can't be serious," He says, "You just can't."

"I am," River replies.

He sprints out of the room, leaving confusion in his wake. All eyes are back on River who is now letting the tears stream freely down her face.

"What is it?" Donna asks reaching towards her.

River looks at everyone, seeming to weigh whether or not she should tell them. With a cracking voice she says, "Amy's pregnant."

James Rigger and Chloe Abrams appear smiling as though this was the best news they had ever heard.

"Isn't that wonderful?" James asks.

"Absolutely," Chloe giggles, "I bet you it's a girl."

"Oh Chloe," James laughs, "You know it is."

* * *

_A commercial comes on. It takes your mind a minute to catch up. You can't stand it you just can't. Even the thought of it. You look around, realizing the Doctor isn't there. You get up and look through your entire house. He isn't there. Why isn't he there? You move back to the living room. The show has already started._

* * *

Chloe and James are on screen. Chloe obviously just asked James a supposed to be funny question because he's laughing. It sounds like two chainsaws attacking one another.

"Good idea Chloe," he wheezes, "Now back to the show."

Everyone is trying to comfort Amy. She just looks very uncomfortable. You notice that Donna and Martha aren't there.

"We'll protect you Amy," Jack is saying, "You and Rory."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Don't worry," Rose says.

Amy brushes away more tears. "Thank you all so much," she says, "I don't even know most of you and you're all being so nice.

"It's hard not to be," Ten says, "You do seem like a nice person yourself."

"As long as you stay on her good side," Rory jokes.

Everyone laughs, but it's half-hearted and uncomfortable.

"We'll be fine," Nine says, "All of us." He smiles, it's fake. A false promise. Everyone can see that, but they all nod anyways. Nothing bad will happen, nobody else will die.

The scene switches. Donna and Martha are walking through one of the halls.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Martha asks.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks back.

"Some psycho wants us all dead, and Amy's pregnant," Martha says worriedly.

"One of us can live," Donna tells her.

"Are we all just gonna sacrifice our lives for a pregnant woman?" Martha asks sharply.

"At least if she lives two lives will be saved," Donna says angrily.

"I didn't mean that," Martha says, realizing what she just said.

"Then what did you mean?" Donna asks darkly.

"I- It's just- I uh-," Martha stutters. She searches for the right words under Donna's infuriated gaze.

"That's right," Donna snaps, "You shouldn't say things you don't mean, people might take you seriously." She spins on her heel and stalks away.

"What about the buddy system?" Martha calls after her.

"Screw it!" Donna yells.

The scene changes to show James and Chloe.

"Ooh," James says, "Cat-fight."

"We'll be back after this," Chloe responds.

* * *

_You look around, expecting the Doctor to be on the couch next to you. He isn't. You run to the front yard, hoping to see the TARDIS. It isn't there. Now you know how Amy feels, constantly waiting for her raggedy man to return. You slowly make your way back to the couch. You half watch a vacuum commercial. Then the show is back on._

* * *

"Welcome back," James says, "Now we're going to skip the banter and go back exactly where we were."

The scene shows Donna walking away from Martha.

Martha's shoulders drop and she turns into a kitchen. She begins getting some canned food out when the door slams behind her. She runs over and tries to open it but it refuses to budge.

A woman's voice says, "Oxygen levels dropping."

Martha turns around, trying to find a way out.

The voice repeats, "Oxygen levels dropping."

Martha is finding it hard to breathe. Giving up, she sits with her back against the wall. Her hand runs over her own belly and she murmurs, "I didn't even tell Thomas." She sits there like that. Her hand drawing gentle circles on her stomach. Soon tears start rolling down her face.

The screen switches. Donna is pacing back and forth in another hallway. She is still obviously angry. Finally she turns and heads in what you guess is the direction of Martha's body. She reaches the door and grabs the handle. It doesn't move.

"Martha!?" Donna calls. She shakes the door handle, but the door doesn't budge.

"Donna?" You can barely hear Martha's voice.

"Martha I'm gonna get you out of there," Donna says.

"It's no use," Martha says, still quiet.

"Yes it is," Donna argues.

"Donna?" Martha asks, making sure Donna's still there.

"Yes Martha," Donna asks, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I should have told you why I said that," Martha says. Even through the door you can tell each word is taking too much effort.

"Why?" Donna asks, pressing her hand to the door.

"Because..." Martha trails off.

"Martha?" Donna asks, "Martha!?" She screams Martha's name so loudly that by the time the door unlocks Ten and Jack are by her side. They push the door open to find Martha laying next to it. Her eyes are glazed over, and her hand still rests on her belly.

Everything in the scene is numb. Soon others start showing up. Hands cover mouths in shock and pain. Amy start crying in Rory's shoulder. Everything hurts. Through the entire time. Donna sits staring at the body. You can see in her expression that she blames herself. She believes she is the reason for the death of Martha Jones/Milligan.

James and Chloe are back.

"Well that death was gut-wrenching," James says with a smile.

"Perfectly so," Chloe says, beaming back at him.

"Now that's all for tonight folks," James calls, "So keep your noses clean and tune in next week for: The Fandom Games."

They wave goodbye and the screen goes black.

* * *

_You release the tears you've been holding in. It wasn't really Martha's death that shocked you, it was the look on Donna's face. That look of pure guilt, she completely blamed herself. _

_You hear the TARDIS and a moment later the Doctor steps through the door. __"Sorry about that," he calls through the house, "I owe you a bit of an explanation."_

_You look up as he steps into the room wearing the same bowtie and tweed jacket, but now he has a fez._

_He sees the TV is black._

_"Did I miss it?" he asks._

_You nod, "Martha died."_

_"Oh no," he says._

_"What?" You ask._

_"I can't be here if that shows not on," he cries. He turns and sprints out the door. _

_You follow close behind. At the last second you jump into the TARDIS. You look around. It truly is bigger on the inside._

_"No," the Doctor yells when he sees you. Before you can react he's shoved you back onto your lawn._

_"I'm truly sorry," he says "I'll explain next week."_

_With that, he's gone._

_You curl up in a ball on the grass. Why can't this just make sense for once?"_

* * *

******I should point out that Martha is several years post Doctor and she has married her boyfriend Thomas MIlligan. No, I did not make him up, he is actually on the show**. Don't forget to vote off a character, and have a good week.

**-Psycho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been gone so long, I was in Alaska visiting family. Hope you like this chapter. **

_The week passes by. You hardly notice though, with all the thoughts running through your head. It's like a storm is brewing, and your not sure what will happens when it comes. Finally Tuesday arrives.  
You take a deep breath, ten minutes until The Fandom Games comes on. The sound of the TARDIS rings outside, but you don't run to it. You may be desperate for answers but you sure as hell aren't going to act like it. The door opens and you hear the tentative footsteps of the eleventh doctor.  
He steps into the room looking worried. "So," he says, "I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"  
You nod sharply, not quite trusting yourself to speak. Several minutes pass by, bathed in awkward silence.  
"Uhm," he claps his hands so that they don't swing awkwardly at his sides, "Well, you may not...uh, you kind of...don't...quite...exist." He sounds as though the words are uncomfortable, like they don't really fit.  
Another minute passes before you can even try to form words. "What?" With all the possible reasons for his strange behavior you didn't expect this one. You want to ask more but your mouth and throat are dry.  
"The thing is," He begins to explain, "The second time I met you..."  
He is cut off beginning tune to The Fandom Games. Oh how you loathe the shows ability to get in the way_.

The skeletal James Rigger and little Chloe Abrams appear on the screen.

"Hello world," Chloe calls in that almost robotic tone, "and welcome back."  
"So Chloe," James asks, "Who do you think will be leaving us this week?"  
"We'll just have to watch and find out," Chloe says with a smile.

The screen shows everyone they all seem to have found their ways into pairs. Amy and Rory, Eleven and River, Tentoo and Rose, Ten and Donna, lastly, Jack and Nine. Everyone carries their weapon, except Rory. The camera pans down on him and Amy.  
"What's the big deal?" Amy is asking, "It was just a funny looking eyepatch."  
Rory looks irritated. "Yah, I know. But I feel like it was helping me to remember something. I just can't put my finger on what it was."  
"You're being silly Rory, this is no time for being silly."  
Rory looks at his wife, "As usual Amy, you're right."  
She smiles and lets her fingers play at her cutlas's handle.  
The camera switches to show Eleven and River. They sit next to each other smiling. Rivers hand runs thoughtfully through his hair. She has been watching Eleven, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.  
"It hurts," he says after a while.  
"I know sweetie," she coos, pulling him closer.  
"At least when I lost Martha the first time I knew she was going somewhere better."  
"Do you want to talk to one of the other Doctors?" River asks, "They'll know what you're going through."  
Eleven pulls her into the tightest hug possible. "Promise you won't leave me," he whispered, "I don't think I could live if you did."  
Tears welled up in Rivers eyes. "I promise," she says, "I promise."  
Tentoo and Rose seem to be having a similar moment.

The camera switches to James and Chloe.  
"As the fangirls say," Chloe joke, "Oh the feels."  
James laughs, "That's right! Now we'll be back, after these messages."

_You blink and shake your head. Looking around you see the Doctor leaning against the doorframe.  
You feel like you're going to cry. "Why couldn't I just ignore it?" You ask no one.  
"Because," the Doctor says, "You are the show."  
You look at him with your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you said I didn't exist."  
"You don't unless that show is on."  
You look at the TV, them back to him. "But I googled it, that show doesn't exist."  
"It exists in writing," He says.  
Before he can explain further, the show comes back on._

"Hello and welcome back to The Fandom Games." Chloe cries happily.  
"Now I don't know about you," James says, "But I think we could use a little more action."  
"Agreed," Chloe nods.  
"But what sort of action?"  
"We'll just have to watch."

The screen shows Nine and Jack. They are wandering down a hallway, laughing about some joke. They turn a a corner and Mickey stands in front of them. The laughter instantly dies.  
"You died," Jack says.  
"Obviously, I didn't!" Mickey replies with a wink.  
"You're not Mickey," Nine says.  
"Thank you Doctor obvious," the false Mickey states. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a gun. He aims it at Jack.  
As he pulls the trigger Nine knocks Jack to the side. He cries out as the bullet catches his shoulder. Jack pulls his own gun and aims hitting Mickey square in the chest. Instead of falling down, Mickey absorbs the bullet. He gives a smart smirk then runs at them. Jack grabs Nine by his uninjured shoulder and drags him down the hallway. Mickey fires at them. Jack cries out as a bullet skims his ear, then he and Nine turn a corner and are out of sight. They don't stop running until they reach the control room.  
Nine's shoulder and Jacks ear are both bleeding heavily. Rory, being a nurse, jumps up to look at them. Soon Nine is sitting on the floor shirtless, while Rory wraps his wound.  
"You should be fine," Rory says helping him up.  
"Aren't girls supposed to be nurses?" Nine asks grabbing his jacket.  
Rory sighs and moves back to Amy, he's hardly left her side since the announcement.  
"Don't make too much fun of him," Jack says.  
"I'll try not to," Nine jokes.  
The screen switches to later. Everyone is asleep.  
Amy and Rory are snuggled together. Rory's arm lying protectively over her belly. Rose and Tentoo lie nearby facing each other with their arms and legs intertwined. River and Eleven lean against a wall, Rivers head on Elevens shoulder. The most hilarious one is Nine sleeping on his back with Jacks head resting on his stomach. Donna sits against a wall, very much not asleep. The camera zooms in on her. You hear footsteps and Ten sits next to her.  
"What's up?" He asks softly.  
"Just thinking," she says.  
"About Martha?"  
Donna nods.  
"It wasn't your fault," Ten says.  
"I know," Donna says, "I just can't help feeling like there's something I could have done."  
"If you would have gone into the kitchen with her, whatever psychopath who is running this would have most likely killed you as well." Ten puts his arm around her.  
"I know," is all Donna can bring herself to say.  
"We should probably get some sleep," Ten says.  
Donna nods.  
Ten hums a tune. By the time he has finished she has fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

The screen shows Chloe and James.  
"Wasn't that touching?" Chloe asks with a giggle.  
"I'm more of an action fan," James replies.  
"Well folks," Chloe cries to the audience, "We'll be back shortly."

_You rub your palms into your eyes, taking a moment to remember the conversation you were having with the Doctor. Looking around, you find that he's not in the room. You go upstairs to find him rummaging through your closet. _

_"What are you doing?" You ask grabbing your favorite t-shirt out of his hand.  
"Just looking," he says defensively.  
"Well I have questions to ask and no time to ask them."  
"I'm sorry," he says.  
You go back to the living room where the TV screen is now filled with a vacuum commercial. "You said I only exist in writing."  
He nods.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I searched the Internet and found this on a writers website." He hands you a document. You scan it and realize that it is an outline of the first Fandom Games episode. He hands you another paper. It's a profile for some writers site. The profile picture is of a girl. It's black and white save for a bright orange and yellow flower crown. You look at the Doctor, he is watching your reaction. In the background of your thoughts you hear The Fandom Games theme tune. The Game, you realize, is on._

James and Chloe are on screen. With them is the Vincent kid from the first episode. He isn't smiling like they are.  
"So Vinnie," Chloe asks, "What do you think so far?"  
Vincent crosses his arms. "I think the show is going amazingly," He says, he sounds almost as bored as he looks.  
"Do you think their should be more action?" James asks  
"Who doesn't?" Vincent replies, smiling slightly.  
"Would you like to do the honors?" James asks as Chloe gestures towards the audience.  
Vincent gives a half hearted smile, looks at the camera and says, "Now back to the Games.

The scene shows Ten and Tentoo. They are walking down the hall just wandering along. Out of nowhere copies of them both come out. One of the copies tackles Tentoo around the waist, knocking him to the floor the other pulls a gun and starts firing at them.  
Ten collapses as a bullet hits his leg and just barely manages to pull himself out of the line of fire as another bullet grazes along just above his eye. He calls out hoping someone is close enough to help.  
Tentoo meanwhile is still pinned to the floor. He rolls the copy off of him and jumps to his feet. He looks at the copy and, in that millisecond, realizes it is his copy. The copy winks and takes aim, straight for his chest. There is a bang.  
No bullet hits Tentoo. Instead the copy in front of him melts, revealing Rose standing behind it. Gun raised to where the copy had been standing. Rose runs forward and throws her arms around him, gently kissing him on the lips.  
"No!" Ten cries.  
A shot rings out. In the silence that follows, Tentoo goes still, he collapses onto Rose, a bullet hole soaking in blood on the back of his jacket.  
"Doctor?" Rose asks. It's quiet at first but then she screams, "Doctor!"  
Her knees buckle, and she falls to the ground, landing in the quickly disappearing puddle that was once a copy. Ten struggles to move to her side.  
"Doctor!" She screams again. Tears run freely down her cheek as she sobs into the shirt of her now dead husband.  
The rest goes like it regularly does. People arrive, girls comfort Rose, boys go to give Ten medical attention. Rose is finally coaxed away from the body, and they all go to cry and let whoever removes the bodies, remove Tentoo from the arena.

The screen switches to show James and Chloe.  
"That was wonderful," Chloe says with a smile.  
"It really was," James agrees.  
"And we'll see you next week," Chloe says, "For the Fandom Games."

_You turn off the TV, glad the show is finally over. You look at the Doctor who has reappeared in the doorway.  
"So that's it then," you say angrily, "I only exist because this horrific story exists."  
"It's more like you exist in a separate plane," he explains, "I believe that in order to make you exist fully, the author of this story has to write you into the real world."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"She needs to write your life," he looks at you.  
"I'm not sure I want a girl who calls herself Psycho writing my life story," you say after a moment.  
"It is your choice," He pushes himself of the wall and turns to leave.  
"Wait!" You call, "If she writes me into existence, would I be able to travel with you?"  
"Only if she lets you," he says. You shut your eyes until you hear the TARDIS fade away. Reopening them you look at the profile page. You know what you have to do._

**Mwahaha Yes, I know writing yourself into a story isn't a good thing, but it makeys sense with the plot. Those left are: Nine, Rose, Jack, Ten, Donna, Eleven, River, Amy, and Rory. Don't forget to vote!**

**-Psycho**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please do not actually ask to meet me, the answer will be no.**

* * *

_You waited and thought. You looked her up. Now it was Tuesday again. You had an hour before The Fandom Games came on. Quickly you typed the message you needed to type.  
__**Dear Psycho,  
I really like your writing. I was wondering if I could meet you? I'll be in Gig Harbor next week so we could just meet up somewhere. Trust me, I won't go all fangirl, I just want to talk.  
From, The Non-Existent One**__  
You read through the message eight times before pressing send. You chose the username yourself, it fits seeing as you don't actually exist.  
You wait several minutes before there is a little blip, notifying you that she messaged you back. You open it, your stomach doing summersaults considering what she might have said.  
__**Non-Existent One,  
I have never had a fan offer to meet me! Sure we could meet up, how about outside of Starbucks at three on Tuesday?  
-Psycho**__  
You nearly laugh with relief and quickly type your reply.  
__**Sounds great. I'm super excited now!  
-The Non-Existent One  
Same, I'll send you a pic so you know who to look for.  
-Psycho**__  
The last message is followed by a girls picture. She is twirling in an open field, while laughing at the camera. Her short dark hair and denim dress bring out the bright blue grey of her eyes. You find yourself wondering how someone that looks this adorable could possibly be so psychotic.  
You spend the rest of the hour messaging her. When you hear the beginning of The Fandom Games, you sign off telling her you will see her soon, and hoping she will remember._

* * *

The image of Chloe and James fills the screen. "Hello everyone, and welcome to The Fandom Games," Chloe's coldly familiar voice calls.  
"We've got a very exciting episode this week," James tells you.  
"Shall we get to it?"  
"Sounds like fun."

The screen shows Rory and Amy. You've noticed her belly has grown ever so slightly since entering the arena. Rory is talking to it and she's giggling softly.  
"Hello," he whispers, "I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying, but I'm your daddy. I just want you to know that I love you, and I'll protect you no matter what." Amy smiles but tears roll down her cheeks. She knows that if it comes down to just the two of them Rory would make sure she lives.  
There is a knock at the door and Jack walks in. "Hello lovebirds," he says, shooting them his oops-I'm-so-accidentally-sexy-that-you-want-to-sle ep-with-me smile.  
"Hey Jack," Rory replies straightening up.  
"Y'know Amy," Jack begins, "You're probably the best looking pregnant woman I've ever seen."  
"Please don't flirt with me," Amy says with a smile.  
"I'm just saying that Rory's lucky," Jack says defensively.  
"I know I am," Rory says, snaking an arm around Amy's waist, "Lucky that she chose me."  
"Who else was there?" Jack asks. Neither of them notice as Amy slips out of the room muttering something about boys.  
"More attractive blokes like you."  
"So you're saying I'm attractive?" Jack raises an eyebrow. Looking so incredibly sexy that you can't help but wonder if he's trying.  
"Well yah, you're an attractive bloke but..."  
"Good," Jack says.  
"I don't... You know."  
"What?"  
"I just... I'm married."  
"You know the more you stutter the more likely I am to kiss you."  
Rory is taken aback by Jack's statement. "I just..."  
He is cut off as Jack kisses him on the cheek. "You're so awkwardly adorable Rory," Jack says with a wink, "I can see why Amy likes you."  
"Please d..."  
Rory is cut off again as Jack kisses him, this time a quick peck on the lips.  
"Never kiss me again." Rory say pushing Jack away.  
"Oh," Jack says legitimately surprised, "I thought you were flirting."  
"No," Rory cries almost yelling, "I wasn't. I'm married."  
"Sorry," Jack holds out his hand, "I guess I just miss having someone to flirt with."  
"It's okay," Rory shakes his hand.  
"You know, you really are adorable."  
"I'm going to go get Amy to slap you."  
"Sounds like a party," Jack smiles.

Chloe and James are back on screen.  
"Aw," James says, "Some comedic relief."  
"Good thing we have Captain Jack to keep people smiling."  
They both laugh.  
"We'll be back shortly," Chloe says.

* * *

_You take this commercial to look Psycho up. According to her profile she works with two others that go by the names Stranger and Criminal. You wonder what they're like. You start reading some of her other stories, she is a fairly good writer. But do you trust her to write your life?  
Before you know it, the games are on._

* * *

"We're back," Chloe calls happily.  
"That's right, and we have some action on its way."  
"Let's see what sort of action."

The screen shows the main room where everyone is hanging out. Amy walks in, obviously angry. She goes straight to Jack who is now flirting with Nine and slaps him across the face, drawing everyone's immediate attention.  
Jack turned to her holding his cheek. "Ow," he says offendedly.  
"What in the hell!?" Amy yells.  
"What?" Jack asks back.  
"You kissed my husband," Amy yells.  
"It was a honest mistake," Jack defends.  
There is a crack as Amy slaps him again.  
"Could you stop with the slapping thing?" Jack asks bringing up his arms to push her away. "I thought he was flirting but he's just really awkward."  
"Don't you ever kiss him or me again," Amy growls. She turn and stalks back out of the room.  
Jack looks around. Everyone in the room is staring at him. "What're you looking at?" He asks before leaving the room, his face flushed with embarrassment.  
The scene changes to show later. The Jack situation seems to have diffused, seeing as he is now chatting with Amy and River good naturedly. The scenes focus is not on them though. Nine and Ten are having Rory check their wounds. The bullet Nine took was not healing well. All around the wound was swollen and had turned red. He winced and pulls away when Rory touches it.  
"That hurts," he cries.  
"That's because it's getting infected," Rory says calmly, "Ten didn't wriggle this much."  
"Yah well he is healing up nicely," Nine wrenches himself out of Rory's grip. "I am not." He pulls his shirt to cover his shoulder, wincing as the fabric brushes the infected area.  
"At least you can walk fine," Ten cries. Rory face palms, how have they never been injured like this.  
Donna has been standing to the side watching Rory so that she can take care of anyone if he dies. "Someone should check on Rose," she says, "Try and cheer her up."  
"I'll do it," Nine says.  
They all wave to him as he disappears down the hall.

Once again James and Chloe fill the screen.  
"I wonder what will happen to Nine and Rose," Chloe muses.  
"I think one is going to..." James draws his finger across his throat to show what he means.  
"We'll find out, after this break."

* * *

_You watch the commercials, thinking about what you're going to pack for Gig Harbor. After a brief search of the weather, you find that it's supposed to be sunny. You make a little checklist of things you should pack. By the time you finish The Games are back._

* * *

"Welcome back," Chloe calls.  
"So Chloe, where were we?"  
"Nine was visiting a very depressed Rose."  
"Let's see how that goes."

"Rose?" Nine calls softly. He knocks on the door to Rose's room, opening it slowly.  
"What?" Rose moans. She is sitting in a chair at a small round table in the center of the room.  
"Just wanted to check on you," Nine says, he sets a hand on her shoulder, "Do you think you're ready to talk about him?"  
Rose nods. "I just thought that I had someone I could share my life with," She cries her eyes filling with tears.  
"What do you mean?" Nine asks pulling out one of the other chairs and sitting down.  
"Well first I had Mickey, but when I met you I thought we could travel together forever. Then you regenerated and turned into Ten. I still knew you were the Doctor, and was incredibly happy just to be with you. Then I got trapped in the other universe and thought I'd lost you forever. Then when Tentoo arrived we got a flat and got married. We were going to grow old, have a couple of kids. Then we woke up in these stupid games and now he's gone and Mickey's gone. We're all gonna die, except for one, whose probably going to kill their self after seeing all their closest friends die so they can live." By the time she finishes this little speech she is bawling into his shoulder. He runs his hand through her hair, trying to comfort her.  
There is a noise outside the door. Nine looks up. Something moves. He puts himself between Rose and whatever is outside. Through the door comes a Dalek.  
"Doctor!" It cries, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"  
"Where's River when you need her?" Nine asks no one in particular. "Rose, do you have your gun?"  
"No," Rose admits.  
"Quiet Timelord scum!" The Dalek screams, "One must be exterminated!"  
Rose moves to step in front of Nine but he pushes her back.  
"You have more to live for than you think," he says softly, "Don't throw it all away for me."  
Before Rose can react, the Dalek shoots the ninth Doctor.  
"Doctor," she screams, "Come on, just regenerate. Just regenerate damn it."  
By the time someone comes to comfort her, the Dalek is gone. Jack seems to be the only one as affected as she is, then again, they were the only ones who really knew him. By the time everything is over, you find yourself crying as well.

"That was sad," Chloe says wiping away a non-existent tear.  
"It really was," James agrees.  
"Oh well, we'll see you next week on The Fandom Games."

* * *

_'No you won't,' you think. This time next week you will have been written into reality by a not as psycho looking as you expected girl. You go to your room and start packing. You are so excited you can taste the freedom of existence._

* * *

**Okay everyone, not only do I want you to vote off a character this week, but I will also be accepting submissions for who You is. I need a full name, looks, and a brief history. The remaining characters are: Rose, Jack, Ten, Donna, Eleven, River, Rory, and Amy.  
-Psycho with a little help from Stranger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the lateness, I had extreme writers block and my mom doesn't like how much time I spend on the computer. Next chapter you get to meet Psycho, Stranger, and Criminal, so I really need to know who You is. Send in submissions and don't forget to vote.**

* * *

_You sit on your hotel bed and surf through the channels, wondering if you will still get The Fandom Games even though you aren't at home. You see it, of course you see it. Glancing at the clock there are two hours until you need to meet Psycho. Shrugging, you turn it on._

* * *

The screen fills with with the usual faces of Chloe and James.

"Hello everyone," Chloe calls, "This week we have a very special episode."

"Very special," James emphasizes.

"Shall we get to watching?" Chloe asks.

"Definitely," James agrees.

* * *

The screen shows the main room. River, Amy, and Rory aren't there leaving Ten, Eleven, Jack, Rose, and Donna. Eleven is talking to Jack while Ten, Rose, and Donna sit together not really knowing what to say to each other. The entire air of the scene is painful. After a moment the scene switches to Rory, Amy, and River. Anyone with a well trained eye would be able to see Amy's slight baby bump. Her hand rests on it, as though the simple gesture will protect it from what's going on.

"So River," Amy says, "You wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes," River says, "About your daughter."

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Rory asks, "You told us you've only just met us."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," River says, "I just thought that if only one of us could survive, they should now this."

"Know what?" Amy asks, "River, what do you know?"

River looks like she is about to cry. "I'm your daughter," she chokes.

"What?" It doesn't matter which one of them said it because they are both astonished.

"If we hadn't of been put in this arena," River explains with tears beginning to roll down her face, "Then I would be taken away from you, only to come back as Mel."

"Mel as in..." Amy begins to ask, but she is cut off by Rivers nods.

"But that means our baby is a Timelord," Rory says pointing at Amy's belly.

River nods.

"And if Amy lives, two of us will survive," Rory says happily.

River shakes her head, "It will be a different River."

"What do you mean?" Amy asks.

"She won't be raised the same way I was," River explains, "She won't even look like me, this is my fourth regeneration."

Amy nodded. "I'll make sure she knows who you are."

They hug tightly. Rory joins them.

* * *

"Wasn't that touching?" Chloe asks.

"More so than usual," James agrees.

"We'll be back after this."

* * *

_You take this commercial break to wonder what would happen to River if Amy dies. Would she die because she was never born? Then again Ten and Eleven are still alive even though Nine died. You shrug and turn back to the TV as The Games come back on._

* * *

"Welcome back folks,"

"Who do you think will get killed off next?"

"Lets watch and find out."

* * *

The screen shows the Eleven and Rose as the wander through the endless passages. You can tell they're talking about what happened after she left with Tentoo.

"Then I met Amy," Eleven says, "She was only twelve, but there was this crack in her wall. I soniced it, then went back to the TARDIS. Came back ten years later. Got rid of some aliens, ran off again, came back two years after that. She ran off with me. We traveled a bit. THen I finally got the time right. Turns out we had left the night before her wedding. So I kidnapped the groom, Rory. Then River got in the way. Love that woman, turns out were traveling through time in different directions. The River who's with us now hasn't experienced the first time I met her."

"So this River woman," Rose interrupts, "Is she like your girlfriend?"

The Doctor thought for a minute before saying, "I do like her quite a lot, maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend. She's already going to kill me in the real world."

"She's going to kill you?" Rose asks, her eyes widen in shock.

"It's what she was born for," the Doctor says, "But I love her anyways."

"What about me?" Rose asks.

"When you left it nearly killed me," he frowns, "I knew you were safe and happy, but I still felt lost without you. That was nearly two hundred years ago in my timeline. I slowly moved on. Now I have River, someday she will leave as well. I already witnessed her death."

"That's horrible," Rose says.

"At least I know she died to save me and our whole relationship," the Doctor smiles at her.

"She's a very lucky woman," Rose smiles back. This Doctor isn't her Doctor, but she loves him anyways.

The Doctor leans down and kisses her cheek. "I've missed you so much Rose Tyler," he says a tear shining in his eye.

The scene switches to Ten and River.

"So we did end up meeting again?" Ten asks.

"What do you mean again?" River asks, "I've never met you in my life."

"Ah," Ten says, "What was it you said when I asked about my future? Oh, yes: spoilers."

"You know we're going to die anyways," River points out, "I've revealed several huge spoilers."

"Really?" Ten asks, "Like what?"

"Look at you," River laughs, "being all curious."

"Are you not going to tell me?" Ten presses.

"Fine," River says, "Spoiler for a spoiler."

"You go first," Ten smiles.

"In your future, I try to kill you, and succeed in faking your death," River says, "Your turn."

"When you meet me," Ten begins, "It is the last time you see me."

"So I die when I meet you?" River asks. Ten nods. They are silent for a minute.

"You fall in love with me," She says.

"I know," Ten says, "I see the way my next self looks at you."

River goes on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she says.

"For what?" He asks.

"I really don't know," she says with a stunning smile.

* * *

"Touching," Chloe says with her false smile.

"More after the break," James says.

* * *

_ You check the clock. An hour and fifteen minutes until you meet Psycho. You watch the commercials, wondering which one of your favorite characters she'll kill next._

* * *

"And we're back," Chloe calls.

"It's almost like we never left," James replies.

* * *

The screen shows River and Amy. They are smiling and laughing.

"Then we brought him to where he could see how much people appreciated and loved his art," Amy says, "He was so happy that he started crying. I only wish people back then could have known."

"I do love Van Gogh," River agreed.

"So what adventures have you had?" Amy asks, "Could you tell me about the first time you meet him?"

"Well," River begins, "You actually introduce us."

"Really?" Amy asks.

"Yes," River says, "It was back when I was Mel. You thought I should travel with you. Then I shot the TARDIS, though that was an accident. He was very cross with me once I regenerated, but I didn't care, I was actually supposed to kill him. Instead, I fell in love with him and used all my regenerations to save his life."

"Of coarse," Amy scoffs.

Rory walks around a corner.

"Hello Rory," Amy says happily, "River an I were just talking."

Rory doesn't smile. "Amy," he says, his voice a warning, "Run."

River grabs Amy's hand immediately recognizing that something bad is going to happen.

"Rory?" Amy asks, "What's going on?"

Rory raises his arm to point directly at her.

"Rory?" Amy now realizes what's going on, but it's to late. The upper half of the fingers in the fake Rory's hand fall open to reveal a gun. River doesn't think, she reacts. There is a loud bang as the gun goes off. The false Rory melts into a puddle and is gone by the time the real one runs around the corner to find Amy crying over River.

"Raise me right," River whispers.

Her body shivers then goes still. Amy holds her shoulders tightly to her chest. Eleven comes around the corner. His scream of pain is enough to make even the strongest cry.

"River," he screams, "It wasn't supposed to end like this. It wasn't."

More people come around the corner, but they step back to leave Rory, Amy, and Eleven to their grief. After several minutes Rose helps Amy away, Ten helps Eleven, and Jack takes Rory. They take them back to the main control room where they sit together, a small, now rather broken, family.

* * *

"That was gut wrenching," Chloe says.

"Even I almost cried," James agrees.

"Don't forget to tune in next week for The Fandom Games," Chloe smiles.

* * *

_You turn it off. After several deep breaths you go to clean yourself up for Psycho. After all, she is the reason you exist._

* * *

**That was actually painful for me to write. Then again, River has always been my favorite character. Next chapter, you finally meet Psycho, Stranger, and Criminal. Send in any submissions for who You is and don't forget to vote someone off. Those remaining are Rory, Amy, Eleven, Donna, Rose, Jack, and Ten.**

**-Psycho**


	7. Chapter 7

**For once I'm early! Don't get used to it though, I just started on the swim team and school starts next week. I might start uploading on Sundays. That actually sounds good. Start expecting chapters on Sunday afternoons, rather than Tuesday mornings.**

**This chapter doesn't have anything to do with the Games. It's entirely focused on You's identity. You might cry, but probably not.**

* * *

The Starbucks is small and nice. There are about ten tables sitting outside, they are all empty except for one. There are three almost identical girls and a boy. The girls all have dark hair that vary from pixie cut, to a bob, to past the shoulders and curled. The boy is older than them, he has dark blond hair and is oddly attractive.

You instantly recognize the girl with the pixie cut as Psycho. She is wearing a white shirt dress with leggings and a light blue bowtie.

Taking a deep breath you force your legs to move towards the table. Psycho sees you coming and trips over her chair in her excitement.

"Hi," she calls, disentangling herself from the furniture, "You must be that girl I've been messaging."

You nod, terrified by this girl and her obvious sisters.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asks, "I'm not allowed to have it, but I can buy you some."

You look from her to her sisters. The one with curly hair is texting and the one with the bob seems curious. The boy looks bored and keeps checking his watch. Psycho looks eager to please, she has probably never met a fan in person.

"No thank you," you say finally finding your voice.

"Come on," she says, "You came all the way out here just to meet me, the least I could do is buy you something to eat."

She genuinely wants to buy you something. You can't help but internally squeal at how adorable she is, almost like a puppy.

"Lets go to Albertsons," she says, "they have sushi." Before you can answer she looks at her siblings and yells, "Yo Beast, we're going to Albertsons."

"Don't get murdered," the boy, Beast, calls rather apathetically.

Psycho motions for you to follow her. You follow her away from Starbucks. "So," she says, "Do you really think my writing is good?"

"Brilliant," you say.

"Is there something else that you came to talk to me about?" She asks.

You swallow and nod tentatively.

"I knew it," she cries, "You were written into my stories as unpublished subtext."

You cock your head to the side in an unspoken question. Her smile widens as she grabs your hand and half drags you around back of Albertsons. You hear it. The sound that was so familiar to you just a few weeks ago. The TARDIS materializes in front of you and Psycho. The Doctor steps out. His bowtie is slightly crooked.

You look at Psycho, she is quite literally about to piss herself with happiness. Her blue, green, grey eyes are wide with amazement.

The Doctor looks from you to Psycho. "So are you real yet?" He asks.

You shake your head.

Psycho finds her voice quickly. "No she's not, but I need your help to create her."

He steps out and ushers both of you into the TARDIS.

Psycho takes a quick look around before reaching into her small bag and pulling out a notebook and purple pen. She flips through pages filled with looping purple cursive. "Don't read those," she says, "I don't want to release more souls onto the planet earth."

"So why do you need me?" The Doctor asks.

"Because I can't actually see her," Psycho says, "It's like she's there but she's not, so I don't know how to describe her."

"Alright," he says, "What do I do?"

"What do you think her name would be?" Psycho asks, purple pen at the ready.

"Marina," the Doctor responds without a second thought, "Marina Haywood. But her friends would call her Mari."

"Great," Psycho says, "Now what does she look like to you?"

"Big blue eyes, curly reddish hair, very straight features, also tall and skinny," the Doctor says, "Why do I need to do this?"

Psycho looks up, exasperated. "You can see her clearly because you have the TARDIS. I can't, my siblings can't. We're blind to whatever she looks like. Personally, I always pictured her with long blond hair. Now, next question..."

"I have a sister," you say suddenly, "Terra Haywood. Our dad wanted to name us after the elements. I just graduated from high school and I currently work at the Starbucks where we met."

Psycho is scribbling furiously in her notebook. You watch as she dots the last i and crosses the last t.

Memories have already come flooding back to you. Blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. Walking a small chocolate lab puppy you named Brownie. Laughing with Terra about how no one could spell her name. Psycho's brother, Diggory Grey, asking you to homecoming freshmen year. You remember Psycho like a little sister.

"Your name's Astrid?" You ask, looking at Psycho.

"Do you like it?" she asks, "I wanted you in my life, so I wrote you in. Diggory, Arabelle, and Alice will never know about this, to them you were always there. I'll know though. You're the older sister I always wanted."

You pull her into the tightest hug known to man. "I love you Astrid, Psycho, whatever the hell you want to be called."

"There's still a question though," the Doctor calls, "I need a companion." You had almost forgot he was there.

"I'm eighteen, so I could," you say in contemplation, "but, I have a life now. I have Diggory, and Psycho."

"I thought you'd say that," he says, "It really was fun, solving the case of the imaginary girl."

You swallow. You want to travel, and see the universe you now exist in, but you want to spend some time with the family you now have. "I'm sorry Doctor," you say, "But I have people who need me."

He nods, looking like he's about to cry. "It's alright." he says, his voice is tight, "perfectly understandable."

"Can I at least have a hug?" you ask, knowing it is quite possible that you'll never see him again.

He nods. You hug and with that, you are out of the TARDIS. You watch with Psycho as it disappears. A tear rolls down your face. You just had the chance of a lifetime, and you let it slip through your fingers. You wonder if you should have gone with him. Deep in your heart you know you've made the right decision. You turn to Psycho.

"Do you want that sushi now?" You ask.

She laughs. You start back towards Albertsons when she suddenly stops. "What?" You ask.

"My notebook," she cries, looking crushed, "I left it in the TARDIS."

"I'll get you a new one," you tell her, "one just like River's."

She looks saddened but follows you to Albertsons.

You are now Marina Haywood, graduate of Peninsula High School, girlfriend of Diggory Grey, sister of Terra Haywood, daughter of Alfie and Jane Haywood. You are Marina Haywood, and you exist

* * *

The week passes by as the happiest one in your memory. Everything is brighter, more solid. The pictures on your walls make sense, your dog jumps on you whenever you walk through the door. Terra gets in a fight with you for no reason. Things are normal.

Tuesday you are home alone, surfing the channels for something good to watch when you see it. You thought it would be over, yet you are drawn to it. The show is still a part of you, you realize, it always will be. You are going to watch it until the very end. With a press of a button, The Fandom Games continue.

* * *

**I actually took the liberty of combining all the submissions I gathered for Marina.**

**Don't forget to vote someone away. Those left are: Rory, Amy, Eleven, Donna, Rose, Jack, and Ten. May the odds be ever in your characters favor.**

**-Psycho**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry about taking so long to post. I've been rather busy with the beginning of school and swim team. **

* * *

_The week passes by as the happiest one in your memory. Everything is brighter, more solid. The pictures on your walls make sense, your dog jumps on you whenever you walk through the door. Terra gets in a fight with you for no reason. Things are normal._

_Tuesday you are home alone, surfing the channels for something good to watch when you see it. You thought it would be over, yet you are drawn to it. With a press of a button, The Fandom Games continue._

* * *

"Hello and welcome back," Chloe calls.

"This week we have a guest star on The Fandom Games," James announces, "To give our contestants pointers and all."

"So," Chloe says, sounding as dramatic as possible, "Let us introduce one of your favorite stars..." pause for effect, "Vincent O'Hare!"

* * *

The screen switches to show the main room in the arena. You can tell Eleven hasn't been sleeping well since River died. Amy is rubbing his shoulder soothingly. She is really starting to show, especially since her clothes are obviously too small. Rory sits on her other side talking to Jack. They seem to have become friends since the 'kissing incident.' Across the room Ten is talking to Donna and Rose. Though they are all smiling. You can see where years have been marking Rose and Donna's cheeks. Though some in the room are smiling, you can see that everyone of them is broken in the inside.

One of the circular panels in the floor that the competitors first arrived in slides open. A tall lanky teenage boy rises out of the floor. By the time the panel has stopped, everyone's eyes are on him.

Jack is the first to speak. "Who the hell are you?" He asks.

"Vincent O'Hare," the boy replies, sounding every bit as awkward as he looks.

"Wait a second," Amy says standing up, "Your the boy from the beginning."

Vincent's eyes widen at the sight of her. You can tell he remembers Amy pinning him to the wall and demanding answers. "Yes," he says, "I'm supposed to answer survival questions and give you advice."

"Answer this," Amy says backing him against a wall, "Why is my daughter dead?"

Vincent has suddenly become very small. "She hasn't," he squeaks, "She will only die if you do."

Amy slaps him. The sound reverberates through the silence that follows. By the time everyone has recovered from the shock, Amy has disappeared down one of many halls with Rory running after her.

After a minute of the most painful silence you've ever experienced, Donna looks at Vincent.

"What do you mean 'give us advice'?" She asks calmly.

"I answer your questions," Vincent replies, straightening and smoothing his hipster band t-shirt.

"Alright," Donna smiles, "How do we get out of here?"

"You live," Vincent smiles back.

Donna's smile drops, "You know what I mean skinny jeans."

"While I doubt my skinny jeans can help you," Vincent sasses, "I will say that I answered your question in the simplest possible way."

"Is there a law against punching teenagers?" Donna asks looking at the others.

"I don't think the regular rules apply here," Rose points out.

"Good," Donna steps forward and lands a square punch to Vincent's stomach.

Vincent falls back into a wall, laughing through his pain. "Hitting me won't solve your situation," he wheezes.

"Well I can try," Donna says. She throws another punch, hitting him in the nose. There is a crack and blood pours down his face.

"Son of a bitch," Vincent taps the wall and a panel behind him slides back. He rolls backwards through the doorway. Before they can react the panel has shut and Vincent is gone.

"That was absolutely pointless," Ten says.

"Yah, well, it felt good," Donna says, "If I had held off any longer I would've punched Jack."

"Why me?" Jack asks.

"Because you flirt at all the wrong times," Donna replies.

"Kill me I'm a sinner," Jack jokes spreading his arms wide.

"They might just," Eleven says trying to joke along with them. But the darkness in his voice puts everyone off, and silence falls once again.

* * *

Chloe and James fill the screen.

"Well that did not turn out how we expected," Chloe comments with raised eyebrows.

"Poor Vinnie," James laughs, "I would pay to see Donna punch him again."

"To bad," Chloe says, "Though he really did deserve it."

"We'll be back after this," James cries smiling at the camera.

* * *

_You admit to yourself that it was pretty funny watching Donna break Vincent's nose. But something itches at the back of your mind: If you exist, then why are you still watching this? Why can't you just walk away? These questions plus a million more race and tumble through your head. Creating such a whirlwind of thought that you barely notice as the Fandom Games come back on._

* * *

Chloe and James fill the screen. Vincent is sitting next to their usual desk. His normally thin features are swollen and discolored, making his almost handsome face ugly.

"So Vinnie?" James asks, "Who do you think will be leaving us next?"

Vincent shrugs. "I don't know," he admits, "Either the guy who won't stop following the Scottish girl, or the one whose wife died. Though I wouldn't mind one of the redheads, they're both horrid."

"So you think Rory or Eleven?" Chloe presses.

"Oh definitely," Vincent says, "In fact, I'll bet you a hundred dollars each that Rory dies next." He holds out his hands for James and Chloe.

"Sounds like a deal," James says, shaking Vincent's hand. He turns back to the camera. "Let's see who wins in this deal," he says, "Now back to the show."

* * *

The screen shows Amy pacing back and forth in one of the many rooms with Rory nearby.

"I can't believe people are out there watching us die," She yells.

By the I'm-trying-to-listen-but-you've-been-talking-forev er look on Rory's face, you can tell she's been at it for a while.

"It's sick and twisted. The worst part is, every death feels planned," she continues, "Like there is a specific target in mind."

Rory steps forward and puts his arms around her shoulders. Amy stops pacing and puts her head in her hands.

"How are we supposed to live if all the deaths are pre-planned?" Amy asks, her voice cracking as her anger diffuses to sadness.

"Live while we can?" Rory asks, not sure how to answer her question.

"But what if that means I have to live without you?" Amy turns in Rory's arms and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Then you will raise River how she is meant to be raised," Rory replies, his hand gently caressing her abdomen, "Tell her stories about our adventures with the Doctor and the woman she was named after."

Amy looks up at Rory. "What if you have to live without me?" She asks.

"I refuse to let that happen," Rory responds.

"Don't do anything stupid if it does," Amy tells him, "Promise me you won't."

"I promise," Rory says, and kisses the top of her head.

* * *

"Wait," Vincent says as the screen switches to Chloe, James, and himself, "We don't get to see who dies yet?"

"Not yet," Chloe replies with a cool smile.

"Damn," Vincent says, "I was really looking forward to earning two hundred."

"Just wait," James says, "You'll be losing that money."

* * *

_You refused to listen to their banter. Everything is going back to how it was before. Your confused and don't understand why you're still watching this. You no longer snap to attention when you hear the Games come back on._

* * *

"Do we get to learn who dies now?" Vincent whines.

"Hopefully," Chloe says.

"And by hopefully, she means yes," James confirms.

* * *

Donna, Ten, and Jack are sitting around a curcular table in one of the kitchens. Jack is munching on an apple, Ten is eating noodles, and Donna is asleep with her head on the table.

"You know," Jack says, "She blames herself for what happened to Martha." It doesn't take a Timelord to figure out who he's referring to.

Ten nods. "She doesn't deserve that sort of guilt," he says, "She's too brilliant."

"I just wish she knew that," Jack said.

"She knows it," Ten smiles, "Did you know the ability to respond sarcastically within seconds of a stupid comment is a sign of brilliance."

"In that case it's impossible for her not to know," Jack laughs.

Donna wakes with a shout. She gasps for air making it obvious that she was in the midst of a nightmare, though you doubt it was worse then the one that is her reality.

"You okay?" Ten asks.

"Yah," Donna lies as she finally calms down, "It was just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asks.

"More than anything," Donna replies sarcastically.

"I told you Jack," Ten says, "absolutely brilliant."

Donna looks from Jack to Ten confusedly. "Alright," she says, "You two finish eating, I'll go find someone who's not completely insane."

She pushes her chair away from the table and begins walking towards the door, but there's something off. A dark look crosses Tens face as he realizes what's wrong.

"Donna," he says softly, his voice suddenly that of a broken man.

She turns towards him slowly, her eyes filled with a fear of what that voice could mean. "Yes Doctor?" She asks, her voice breaking.

Ten swallows. "You have two shadows."

"What's going on?" Jack asks.

"I don't want to go," Donna says. She chokes on a sob, knowing what this means.

"I'm so sorry," A tear rolls down Tens cheek.

"Doctor?" Jack asks, "What's going on?"

"You really were the best friend I could've asked for," Ten tells Donna, ignoring Jack, "And you were absolutely brilliant." He turns away, not wanting to see what happens next.

Jack looks at him, then turns to where Donna once stood. Now just a pile of bones and some tattered clothing lays on the floor in front of him.

"Doctor," He says, his voice cracking, "What the hell just happened?"

"The Vashta Nerada," the Doctor explains, tears now rolling freely down his face, "The flesh eating shadow. I doubt she would have felt it, seeing as there wasn't even enough time to scream."

Jack's face crumples. "We should tell the others," he says, barely holding back his tears.

Ten nods sharply and they leave the room, not looking as the bones as they pass them.

* * *

"Ha," Chloe calls, "You owe us a hundred each."

"Fine," Vincent says, "The only problem is I thought I was going to win..."

"This is why I shouldn't make bets with teenagers," James says, effectively cutting him off.

They all laugh.

"Thank you for watching and tune in next week for: The Fandom Games!" Chloe calls to the audience.

* * *

_You turn the TV off as Terra walks through the door. Her hair is light blond while her eyes a grey green, and your amazed that she's your sister. She takes after your mom, while you take after your dad._

_"Whatcha watchin'?" She calls happily._

_"TV," you reply. You know she's your sister, but you promised Astrid/Psycho that you wouldn't tell anyone about The Fandom Games issue._

_"That's boring," she says flopping on the couch, "Unless it's Sherlock Season 3. In that case, turn it up."_

_"You know that hasn't come out yet," you laugh._

_"Well it should," she argues._

_You laugh again. Before you know it, you've forgotten what had upset you so much in the first place._

* * *

**Yah, this chapter was terrible in my opinion. Sorry about that. Don't forget to vote, remaining people are: Eleven, Rory, Amy, Ten, Jack, and Rose. Any other comments make me happy.**

**-Psycho**


End file.
